00707
Pre-War In the time seemingly forever ago when 00707 was known by a name and not a set of numbers, she was born to a mother and a father in Germany. Her father was the head of the K-9 unit in the local police force, her mother a politically motivated biologist who spent much time away from home riding on the coattails of politicians, ones who needed a professional sounding scientist to emphasize their calls for reform. 4 years after 00707 was born, her parents had another child, a second daughter. 00707 was close to her parents, especially to her father, and they idolized her and were never ones to forget to remind her how smart she was for a 4 or a 6 or an 8 year old. Although, the favor of 00707's parents seemed to shift towards her little sister as she began growing old enough to form something of a personality. 00707's sister was always the funny one, the spontaneous one, the one that asked ridiculous questions and seemed to always be dreaming; the one everybody loved. 00707 had always retained a more serious nature. She could feel her parents playing favorites, and as she got older, grew farther apart and began to resent them more. 00707 grew into something of an introvert, scarily intelligent, and when she seldom spoke she could command the attention of the room. Other than her shared desire to accomplish great things, 00707 had become the polar opposite of her adventurous people's-person sibling. 00707 did incredibly well in school, and was partially inspired by her mother to chase some sort of science field, eyes set on leaving an imprint on the world. 00707 received an offer to attend a prestigious college in America, and took it seeing the potential in such a move. Also, this way, she would be far, far away from the family who she no longer connected with. For some time, 00707 took many courses, visited many schools, and switched majors several times. She had tried and succeeded in Physics, Biology, Chemistry, Genetics and Zoology, just to name a few. Unable to make a decision, she decided she would come to a conclusion after visiting her family for the holidays. If they could be any use to her, perhaps it would be in the form of guiding her life in one last direction, for better or worse. The long plane trip began, taking off from Pennsylvania, and 00707 was headed for home. Relocated-C18 00707 arrived in iconic Paris, France, and not quite ready for the long road home, decided to stay in a hotel for a night. She loved the city, the architecture, the roaming people, locals and tourists alike. Something about this place unfroze the hardened heart of the young woman, and a night of rest turned into a few days of admiration. However this stop may have changed her future forever. The universal union struck the day when 00707's homesickness began to overpower her love of the city, yet it was too late. Confused, as were all the citizens, 00707 hid, and soon was found, pulled out from the debris of a once hotel, and sent to City 18. Her family was never mentioned to her, or by her, ever again. The wooden train station doors of C18 swung open to a dreary long road, above it a towering wall that engulfed the city, built more so for intimidation rather than protection. A dark blue mass of barricades and steps greeted the weary 00707, and peering from them she caught the gaze of a white mask and soulless gray eyes. The gaze held for longer than she had meant it to, perhaps out of shock, or simple curiosity; however any longer and she was sure to get in trouble. 00707 was funneled into the Plaza, found her apartment, and after a train ride did the only thing she knew couldn't be a bad choice, and crawled into bed. Not much sleep followed, however. On her mind wasn't fear, or confusion, homesickness, nor worry. It was disappointment. Years of focusing on nothing but education, focusing on her chance to become important, to watch her contribution to the world unfold before her- now gone. The world had changed, invaded by these strange aliens, and thus humanity's old ways with it. 00707 would have to find her place in the world all over again, and had questions that needed answering. The sounds of electrified steel burning into somebodies skin down below in the lobby broke her thoughts, and after the noises had subsided, 00707 found sleep. Readjusting As per usual, 00707 stuck to herself, not believing for a moment that misery loved company. Day to day she simply survived, occasionally witnessing a beating or an arrest, only to return to her apartment and wonder if she had any future at all. Until one morning, a man in a clean white jacket and jeans was moving boxes into the windowed store that had been sealed off since she arrived. She offered to help the man, and he gladly allowed her to move the UU-stamped boxes in. The man explained the civil workers union to 00707, he was the start of their new branch in C18. There was a need for sales clerks, doctors, engineers, and simpler jobs of the sort. 00707's eyes lit up, and soon had found a home training under an old man who was a doctor in C18 before the combine had occupied it. It was quite easy to make friends afterward, given purpose once more, she began to open up to the city. She learned swiftly and well from her mentor, and began to outshine him with her youth, frequently patching up the beaten and curing the sick with the little they had to work with. 00707 began to build a small informal reputation as the people's doctor, and even the lower ranking 05's and 04's showed some semblance of respect. She found great joy in learning and helping people, but soon enough, would learn there was more that she could reach for. A rather friendly 05 had stopped into the city's clinic for some pain relief medicine, complaining of headaches and the long walk to the nexus med bay. Off hand he had mentioned that 00707 should become a member of helix, where she'd be sure to succeed. Completely ignoring the structure of the combine, she hadn't known their ranks or divisions, and the 05 explained gladly. Initially the thought of being one of those soulless white masks was horrifying to 00707, and yet, for the next few weeks to come, the thought stuck. She began to watch the units closely, almost study them. Some remained close to their regular human selves, some showed strong character and power, others showed ruthless aggression to those who disobeyed. 00707 convinced herself that she would remain true to her medical duties if she joined the CCA. She would still assist her new friends, and would have access to far better supplies at some point. Something about their power and authority intrigued her, and 00707 promised to herself that she would never be one of the aggressive ones with flailing stun sticks. She applied, the 04 who had recommended the idea to her guiding her application, and in a matter of days, she would be wearing one of those white masks herself. CCA- from small beginnings If anything were scary about the combine so far, it would have been the nexus. Never had 00707 seen such a strange convoluted structure, with ambient metallic noises, rushing activity, and winding black corridors. She entered the training room with 3 more recruits, and formed a horizontal line parallel to the orange-trimmed Sector-20303 standing on the other end of the room. 00707 again, stared with awe and amazement at the figure, she nearly forgot to do the only thing she had been taught to do so far. She snapped out of her gaze and gave a salute, shouting "Sir!', just in time to sync with the other recruits. The SeC, a massive being, nearly 8 feet tall, boasting pounds of muscle and armor, gave them all a nod. He gave all the units a look over, and asked them to report their ID numbers. Two answered in shaking voices, one in an overconfident chant, 00707 in a flat, articulated manner. For some reason she did not fear him. She did not like him either. She maintained an odd hollowing feeling of neutrality in his presence, and kept a level composure whenever she spoke. The training that followed consisted of teamwork, fire arms, equipment use, and a handful of other basics. 00707 was not particularly amazing, even lacking in the firearms shooting, but passable. She had never held much interest in weapons, unlike her father and sister. Bestowed the rank of 05, she did as she had done when she first arrived, headed out into the plaza and survived. Not ready quite yet to return to her CWU friends, she tagged along with a HELIX 03 she had met while patrolling. The 03 seemed rather glad to have some company and conversation, and the two walked the streets, keeping eyes on the battered, broken, and still c18. 00707 knew the way up was catching the attention of the command, and remained respectful and consistent with every encounter with them. After a couple of reports and several hours guarding the cinema checkpoint, 00707 was called in and promoted to 04. Again the rush of excitement and purpose filled her, as she knew it wouldn't be too long before she could become 03, and return to where she was needed. A day came where a light fog rolled into the city, unusual as the combine seemed to have some method of controlling the weather. 00707 deducted from the radio chatter between NOVA's that something was temporarily wrong, but didn't mind, as it was nice to have some character come into the city. Outside the CAH apartments doors, she was chatting with her 03 friend, who she was content listening to talk about all of what he learned in HELIX so far, and how bio gel was the strangest thing he had ever laid eyes on. Soon 00707 would be seeing the odd green goop first hand. With no time for transition, shots began to high out at a high pitched steady shriek from up above the two. Two silhouettes were raining fire down at them, wearing backpacks and beanies, mp7's churning away. Her heart leapt, she took an unnaturally quick step backward, and witnessed two shots impale her friend, made apparent by the red-on-white blood spatters now on his shoulder and torso. He fell as more rounds ground into the sidewalk, and 00707 dragged the helix into the CAH, propping him upward, and radioing in for assistance as the SeC had taught her to do. One unit outside responded immediately, and 00707 pulled the double doors shut to the sound of a small gunfight. The 03 was bleeding rather badly, but her friends life, and her spot in this new world sat in front of her, and she knew all she had to do. Rummaging into the units kit, she found first what she recognized, anti-septic's, bandages, and pain killers. Glowing a dim green at the bottom was a green canister, which she assumed was the bio-gel 03 had been speaking of. 00707 began to treat the wounds traditionally, and the weak voiced 03 guided her through how to apply the gel, perhaps untrustworthy yet of her medical ability, but had no other choice. As she began to bandage the wounds, the double doors swung open to a herd of stampeding citizens fleeing from the gunfire. In the ensuing chaos, one civilian extended his arm to the nearby MP7 on the ground that the helix had dropped on his way into the building. 00707 hesitant at first, not accustomed to violence, wasn't sure how to act. Instinctively she aimed her gun on the man who seemed to be paying her no attention. As he turned around, presumably to aim the weapon at her, he soon realized a pistol was already trained on him, and he froze. 00707 mustered the lowest voice she could find, and amplified through the v-coder, she yelled "Citizen, drop it now!" to which the man let go of the weapon and fled back into the chaotic scene outside. Shaking, but making sure it wasn't visible, 00707 finished her bandaging job. The SeC walked through the doors and couldn't have found a more perfect picture, 00707 the 04, blood worked gloves, pistol recently drawn for some purpose or another, helping her now stable 03 partner up by the shoulder; couldn't have been better. She was promoted the next day, and after the retelling of the story by the helix 03, now 02, CCA-C18-CORE-03.00707 was transferred into helix division without a second glance. C45 For unannounced reasons, a large portion of the C18 CCA force and citizen populace along with sector 20303 were transferred to C45. The change wasn't that drastic to 00707, her handful of CCA and CWU friends coming along, and a positive change in scenery made the move quite easy. She liked C45 much better than C18. The new city was bright, expansive, not so tall and frightening, and above it all it reminded her a little of home. There was room to grow here. Initially 00707 performed as expected, remaining respectful to her superiors, and healing the wounded CCA and Citizen alike. However, her time to shine came when the Sector began to overhaul the city. The Sector authorized the renovation of some run down store fronts, and the CWU began to grow and flourish. This gave 00707 an idea. An old 2 story building by the plaza was currently unused, and though slightly nervous, 00707 went to the Sector himself and laid out a plan to get a civil hospital up and running. The sector in the theme of bringing the city to life, approved her request, and with some planning, heavy lifting, and a couple of extra hands, she turned the dying old building into a place of health and new beginnings. 20303 left her in charge of the building since she brought the idea to him, and from here on this was were she spent a good portion of her time. She honed her medical skills among the many patients who entered, and also ran an office from where she coordinated and trained several CWU doctors. One day a badly beaten vortigaunt servant was dragged to her doorstep, bruised and bloody after angering the wrong NOVA DvL. 00707 saw to the vortigaunt personally, taking pity on him, and completely intrigued by the alien creature she had never seen before. When he regained strength, the two talked for quite some time. She learned the vortigaunts name was Fahr'Kul(I don't actually remember his name :L), and the two formed a friendship. The vortigaunt decided to spend the greater portion of his days helping 00707 wherever he was needed, and thus was found frequently cleaning up the hospital and keeping an eye on patients. 00707 began to read up on the vortigaunt race, and learned of the strange green energy in them that the combine had restricted. She learned that when used in moderation, it could be used as a powerful form of healing. 00707 brought another proposition to the Sector, and with the aid of a NOVA unit, Fahr'Kul's energy restraints were modified to let a mild amount of energy through. 00707's superiors were skeptical at first, but in a short time, the two working together became a highly efficient duo in everything to do with healing; and became quite well known for it. Fahr'Kul earned a bit of respect and freedom from his captors, and 00707 eventually earned the rank of 02. Return to C18 Whatever incident had caused the relocation was eventually dealt with, and 00707 had to part with the hospital she had built, and the vortigaunt who made it something special. She dreaded the return, but now was inspired by her success in C45 to create something equally great. Though, she for quite some time could not find out what. C18's hospital was far away from the plaza, and never got much use, and the rest of the buildings already had a purpose. She knew though that inspiration would come in due time. Since the relocation, City 18 had become a much deadlier place. Small crimes were rampant in the plaza, contraband flooded citizens pockets, and sometimes gunfire could be faintly heard from the slums. 00707 found herself being less and less tolerant of the average citizen, becoming angered by the amount of citizens she had to chase down and drag to the nexus. Eventually she stopped showing kindness to the general populous all together, only holding respect for the CWU. However it wasn't until the first lockdown that 00707 saw the true ugly face of the young resistance movement. The judgment protocol that had never once been used before began blaring over the plaza one busy afternoon. Citizens lined up in the CAH apartments to be searched, and OTA could be heard rushing down from the nexus. 00707 was tense, knowing there was something was very wrong if a search had finally been called. The Sector himself marched into the lobby, two OTA trailing him. After a brief conversation with the NOVA DvL and a CORE EpU, the Sector ordered 00707 to form up on the group of five, now six. They were going to be doing a sweep of the slums, and the Sector wanted a Helix present, a good one. Both excited and anxious, 00707 unslung her Mp7 that had never once been fired out of training, and stayed towards the back of the advancing sweep team. They crossed through the cinema checkpoint, went through the slums entrance, and entered the slums, slowly scanning around. They didn't get far before they were engaged. A man began firing a .357 down at the group from the catwalks, and though he was a bad shot, one unit in the sizeable group of six was hit. The EpU, being the second most lightly armored, was torn through as a .357 round pierced his torso. The Sector gave chase, ordering 00707 to stay with the EpU and treat him. 00707 went to work, a little shaken by both the gunfire and the dark shadows of the infamous D6. She focused as best as she could on the bleeding EpU, trying to refrain from looking over her shoulder. She propped him up on the ledge next to the underground bars stairs, removed the bullet, and cleaned and bandaged the wound. Just as she was finishing with the wound, she heard the door downstairs at the bar creak open. She slid the EpU behind the concrete wall, and hid behind it herself. Waiting for quite some time and not hearing anything, 00707 took her pistol in hand and peered down the stairs over the ledge. She found another man with a 9mm pistol of his own staring back up at her, gun drawn. Without thinking, she quickly drew back, causing the man to panic fire. Hearing him run up the stairs, she launched herself over the ledge, trying to take the man by surprise and steal away his gun. As she fell onto the man, she heard a gunshot, and felt a searing burn in her lower leg, loosing her own 9mm in the darkness. She wrestled with the individual, breaking through the bars window and fighting him hand to hand into the back corners of the bar. Though 00707 was wounded, she was fighting a partially starved citizen as many were, and eventually was able to incapacitate him. The EpU had radioed for back up in the mean time, and soon the sweep group rejoined the EpU and 00707 in the bar. She learned that the Sector had executed the man with the .357 after they had caught up with him, and was still processing said fact when the Sector raised a magnum and dispatched the unconscious man zip tied on the floor. Though the blood and bits of head scattered about were ugly, 00707 had not felt as much as she thought she would have. She felt a bitter disdain for the dead anti-citizen, amplified by the pain in her leg every time she took a limp back to the nexus with the help of the NOVA DvL. The sweeps became common week after week, 00707 taking part in a large portion of them, now no longer afraid to use her weapon. She began to see less of the CWU and more of District six, and sometimes preferred it this way. She preformed well as a first response medic, and became an excellent shot with a 9mm. A series of sweeps and treatments before the eyes of command would land her the rank of 01. Early late morning For a time, city 18 experienced a period of relative quiet. As such, 00707 found herself less in district six, and more in the helix bay working with data and experiments rather than bandages and bio gel. She often found herself working alone, as the highest ranking helix unit-a zealous EpU who was constantly at odds with an OfC, both of whom were not subtle about their loud and aggressive race for the Helix DvL position, could never be bothered to work in the lab. The EpU on many occasions told 00707 she was wasting her time in the lab, and the field was the only way to get anywhere in the CCA's ranks. Many times enlisted units, 00707 included, would enter the sectors office to drop off a report, and find the bins overflowing with reports from the OfC and the EpU, trying to make the most out of every little action they performed. Eventually 00707 stopped patrolling almost entirely, trying to avoid confrontation with the two until one of them was promoted, and spent her time searching for some kind of inspiration within the Nexus. As it turns out, it would find her On a very early morning, around 2 or 3 AM, 00707 was about to exit the lab and head to stasis. She stopped at the elevator, ready to push the button and descend into the barracks, but before she could press the button, the elevator began descending. She waited for it to come back up, not particularly looking forward to speaking to anybody, but soon realized she wouldn't be able to ignore the incoming units. When the elevator stopped in front of her, before her stood two CORE units, an 04, and an 03 who was carrying a NOVA unit. The NOVA's torso was visibly stained with both blood, and a blackish yellow viscous goo. The 03 ran into the Helix bay, and the 04 and 00707 met eyes with mutual understanding. She turned around, walking towards the bay, and the 04 explained the situation to her. The 04 and the NOVA were guarding the cinema checkpoint, when they heard footsteps behind them, turning to find a man sneaking from the back D6 alley into the subways. They gave chase, and the man vanished into the metros. The two began tearing up train seats and dumping waste bins in search of the man, before he finally sprang from the darkness and shot the NOVA in the upper left leg. The NOVA fell backward, unleashing a spray of mp7 rounds as he fell, leaving the malignant citizen bleeding. The 04 caught up with the two, finding the NOVA unit backing away from the man, attempting to slow his bleeding. The 04 noticed the man reaching for his 9mm on the ground, and 04 had no choice but to amputate the malignant. In the 04's brief moment of distraction, a venomous black head crab found it's way to the NOVA, and latched itself to the NOVA's torso, narrowly missing the units head. The NOVA yelled out in immense pain, screaming at the 04 to kill the necrotic, but 04 feared shooting the NOVA through the headcrab, and it took some time to kill, and detach the necrotic from the unit. A nearby CORE 03 had heard gunfire, and ran to help, carrying the NOVA back to the nexus. After the relay of the story, 00707 entered the med bay to a gruesome scene. The 03 was fruitlessly trying to comfort the NOVA, who was clutching his torso, screaming about "the burning." Blood and tarlike fluid began to seep on the sides of the table. 00707 for once found herself hesitant, vastly intimidated by the situation before her. She had never been trained to deal with necrotic venom, and knew there was no cure or serum that would rectify this problem easily. However she knew she would need to begin acting quickly, and began the long series of impromptu medical treatment. She sedated the NOVA who was thrashing too violently to be treated. Then removing his torso Kevlar and upper uniform, she cleaned the tar like substance and blood away from the lacerations. She gave the 03 non formal "orders" throughout the procedure, such as retrieving supplies from the medical closet, and giving an extra hand where needed. After treating the initial surface wound, she began devising some sort of method to remove the venom from the units body. She found the NOVA's blood type, and ordered the 03 to find several bags of blood from cold storage. Hooking the unit up to an IV, she began the long, tiresome process of filtering out one bag of blood, and filtering in another fresh one. The bags of blood that initially came out were hardly distinguishable as red, but a murky brackish black. The venom appeared to be ravaging the units nerve system, and even though he was sedated, he would frequently kick, flail, disconnect the IV'S, and even decided on vomiting a few times. Fortunately the NOVA was treated fairly quickly before any permanent damage was done. After several pain staking hours of cycling IV's and treating the NOVA's various reactions to the venom, 00707 tested his blood one final time, and found that it was clean. She threw her black and bloody gloves away, thanked the 03 for his help, and slumped against the wall of the helix bay as the morning patrols began to move through the nexus. She hazily viewed the picture before her. The NOVA breathing rhythmically on the operation table, the spatters of black and red across the center of the med bay, and the IV bags littering the room, either empty, or a sickly black color. 00707 more or less passed out, exhausted. She awoke several hours later, finding that somebody had carried her to her assigned bed in the barracks. A note was left on her foot locker. Something to the tune of "Meet me in the Med Bay at 21:00 hours. -NOVA DvL." It was nearly that time now, for 00707 had been asleep a long time. She decided it couldn't hurt to head there early and check how the NOVA unit was recovering. When she entered the med bay, she found that the NOVA DvL was there early as well, standing over his unit. She also noticed that somebody had cleaned up last nights mess. The DvL turned around as 00707 entered, and told her to step forward. She gave a salute, and oddly enough, rather than nod, he returned one. He asked if she were 00707, and she confirmed. He then began to simply thank her for saving one of his units, and commended her a job well done. He heard from the CORE 03 about the grueling procedure, and even though the Sector had by now already heard of the ordeal through the report bin, the NOVA DvL would be putting in a good word for 00707. 00707 was excited to hear this, knowing the next rank to come was EpU. In her intentionally rare encounters with the Helix EpU, she sometimes marveled at the advanced armour, the clean white mask and piercing glow of the visors, trimmed with maroon red shoulders. It would truly be something to be proud of. However she knew it would still take some time, as she was only recently promoted, and EpU was no easily obtained rank. She thanked the NOVA, and he simply replied it wasn't necessary, that she had earned a good word at the very least. The two chatted for some time, mostly about the details of the recovering NOVA, what would need to be watched for when he returned to duty, when he'd be back on his feet, such and such, until the NOVA DvL brought up a request for 00707. The NOVA DvL explained he had been putting off his DvL augmentation upgrade for some time. It was something that caused slight fear in him, especially since the only unit competent enough to perform the procedure was the Helix EpU, who had somewhat of a reckless reputation. At least, the EpU was the only unit allowed until 00707 was promoted. Fairly certain of 00707's abilities, the NOVA DvL asked that 00707 perform the augmentation procedure. Not wanting to disappoint the DvL, and seeing this as an opportunity of sorts, 00707 agreed. Of course, she only had a rough understanding of augmentations, and explained she would need some preparation time. Surely the NOVA DvL knew that she was inexperienced in augmentations? 00707 knew the helix EpU had performed the procedure at least once before. She found it a rather odd request, but was happy it was made regardless. The two set a time and a date about a month off, and the NOVA DvL exited the HELIX bay. Finally, 00707 had something clear to strive for. Although this encounter with necrotic venom had not left 00707 without her own set of goals moving forward. She saw that the venom posed a large threat, and that treating it was an extreme waste of resources. For the next month, along with studying for the upcoming augmentation surgery, she also began developing a more efficient solution to the necrotic venom- a cure. To High Command Judgment Day Literally a blur man Reawakened Somewhere in the outlands, a universal union personnel train sped hastily through the outlands, steadily approaching C17 inbound from C45. However, the train would never find it's destination, as it found itself caught in the midst of the global uprising. Somewhere along the coast, the tracks had been sabotaged in several areas, and the train carrying 00707 derailed, crashing into a nearby hillside. 00707 being in stasis was none the wiser. The smoke settled, and so the train and all it's inhabitants sat. The smoke settled, the seasons changed, snow covered the wreckage, then melted away. The curious wanderer would pass by, admiring the wreck for a moment or two before continuing their journey. The whole world was changing, years passed, and 00707 remained in the safety of this pod, preserved in the mindset of a simpler time. Until one day, some of those wanderers did not continue on. A desperate trio of waste landers found the wreckage, and desperate for supplies, began to try and crack the ancient metal beast open. With no success in opening the front car of the train, or any of the following cabins, they began to try and force open the personnel pods, completely unaware they were meant to hold people, and not supplies. They cracked open one pod, finding a deceased CCA unit. One of trio with the largest gun demanded to try opening a second pod, just to be sure. If only they knew. This pod they had chosen had some sort of special marking. Perhaps it meant supplies? The pod slowly began to open with a hiss, exerting steam out the widening sides. 00707 opened her eyes, her vision blurred by the sudden bright light and smoke. She saw before her an uneasy masked figure pointing a handgun in her direction. She found that she was unable to move, and remained motionless. The man who opened the pod yelled back disappointedly that "This one's just some dead guy, too." 'Shit! God Damn it!" and another string of obscenities was the reply. 00707 realized this was not C17, not her destination, and these were anti-citizens of some sort. She tried to recall where her AR2 was within the pod, for she'd have to get to it quickly once she started moving. Slowly, she regained the use of her fingers, toes, then arms, legs, and so forth as the stasis drugs began to fade. She listened to the nearby voices, sometimes hearing banging and prying, as if they were trying to open something else. "Damn scavengers." She thought to herself. She raised her head slightly out of the pod, looking for the rebels. She saw them a short distance away, busy with one of the car doors. Quickly, she rolled out of the pod, accessing the storage compartment that contained her gear from C18. She found her pulse rifle, and began to load ammunition into it. In her slight daze from being in stasis for so long, 00707 forgot how loud a pulse rifle was when it charges. It emitted a familiar electrical churning sound, and suddenly some of the nearby metallic banging ceased. "Hey...hey you hear that? Over there? What the hell was that?" One of them said. 00707 stiffened, not sure how outgunned she was. There was no nearby cover, no nearby escape, if she ran up to the tracks, they'd surely see her, and she had no idea how many of them there were. She quickly hid herself in the space left under her open, unfolded pod, and waited. A single pair of footsteps closed in. "Oh...oh shit. What the. GUYS! THE UNITS GONE! HE WASN'T DEAD!" yelled a voice. "What do you mean NOT DEAD?" answered another one, further away. "The fuck do you think I mean jackass? Not here! Alive! Left!" "Look, Rob, I'd get the hell away from there if I were you." A quieter voice suggested. "It was a unit Moe, not a fuckin' groundhog. Probably ran off." the nearby man responded. 00707 attempted to remain perfectly still, but as fate would have it, she'd be seeing just how rusty she was in combat in a moment or two. 00707 heard a faint beeping within her helmet, then a familiar female robot voice loudly state "Attempting to communicate with Universal Union HC Database...relaying position...uplink failed." "Uh...this pod talkin' to me? Hello? Somebody under there? Cut the shit!" the man barked. 00707 knew it was now or never. She brought both her arms up, placing her hands on the bottom of the pod, and pushing it up as forcefully as she could. With the help of her augments, she threw the pod at the man, the lower half striking him, knocking him down before flying past. Immediately the spot she was laying was pummeled with two lines of gunfire from afar. 00707 hugged her pulse-rifle, and rolled in the first mans direction, behind an extended bit of hillside. The man had slightly regained his bearing by the time 00707 rolled near him, and had his hand on his pistol as 00707 came within striking distance. Not having time to line up a close shot with her pulse rifle, she grabbed the mans ankle with her left hand, squeezing, breaking it instantly, causing him to shriek and fire upward in the air. As he flinched, 00707 dragged him towards her by his leg, and took the mans life with a forceful strike to the throat. One of the trio was now advancing on her, MAC-10 blazing. As he came around the hill she had been using as cover, she hoisted the deceased mans body upward, blocking the few initial shots that would have hit her, firing her pulse rifle with her right hand. The rebel fell with ease, a bluish smoke billowing up from his body. 00707 threw the body downward, sighting the third man in the distance taking cover behind an unopened pod, firing at her with an AK-47. 00707 fired a pulse orb at the pod, causing it to knock the man backward with high impact. 00707 sprinted forth as the man tried to stand back up. 00707 leapt over the pod, locking eyes with the man who was now lying flat on his back, ak-47 raised skyward. As 00707 moved through the air, she aimed downward, and released a volley of shots. She hit the ground on her feet, burrowing slightly into the dirt, and turned. The man lie dead by the pod, 3 separate trails of blue smoke willowing from his torso. Luckily, she'd been quicker on the trigger. 00707 took a moment to rest, brushing off the difficult "Welcome back", then attempted searching the train wreckage herself. She successfully got into the compartments, resupplying, but found no clues as to the current state of the world in her absence. She simply knew the train was attacked, and that she had to find one of the city's. From here, 00707 began to wander. Present Day Category:Units Category:People